


Perennial

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: Four Plus One [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-14
Updated: 2007-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April, July, October, January.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perennial

**Author's Note:**

> Rana Eros made this better.

In April, Junsu plays football with Changmin in a park, trees shedding blossoms around the edges of the open space where they're playing. When Changmin makes a blatantly illegal tackle, Junsu shrieks in protest. After that, of course, he ends up laughing helplessly, football forgotten, as he's tickled within an inch of his life.

In July, they hardly have a moment to themselves. Yoochun isn't well; he falls asleep on Junsu in Japan and Korea, in costume before concerts and in vans on the way to tv show recordings. Junsu makes himself still, and wakes Yoochun up only at the last possible moment.

In October, Junsu and Yunho watch a movie. Junsu stretches out on the couch with his head in Yunho's lap, Yunho's arm draped carelessly across Junsu's chest; it's as if they're trainees again, able to make the choice themselves to have too little sleep, years washed away in the light from the screen.

In January, Jaejoong and Junsu escape from filming the new PV. In the little park across the road, Jaejoong surprises Junsu with a snowball to the face, and naturally Junsu can't just let such an insult go. They re-enter the studio red-cheeked and giggling, brushing snow off each other, and the scolding from the coordis just makes them grin wider.


End file.
